This invention relates to power steering apparatus for vehicles, such as motorcars.
Power steering apparatus of this type for motorcars is known, which comprises a rack rod operatively connected to a steering wheel and supported in a steering gear casing, a power cylinder for hydraulically driving the rack rod, and a control valve adapted to control the operation of the power cylinder and connected to the steering gear casing.
In this power steering apparatus, a pair of output ports of the control valve are in communication with left and right oil chambers of the power cylinder via respective external conduits. Accordingly, it is necessary to use such conduits and associated mounting parts therefor which leads to an increase in the number of parts and assembly steps.